TRY
by Redevil9095
Summary: Yang Yunho inginkan, Jaejoong mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya, dan mencoba untuk mencintainya... Author PhantoMirotic - Special fic for valentine days - YUNJAE


**Title: Try**

**Scriptwriter: PhantoMirotic **

**Editor: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Hurt ll Drama ll AU ll Romance**

**Duration: Vignette**

**Rated: PG- 13**

**Main Cast: Yunjae' s as always**

**Other Cast: Jang Soojin (OC)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line**

**Summary:**

**Yang Yunho inginkan, Jaejoong mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya, dan mencoba untuk mencintainya...**

**Happy Reading.. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

~ooOoo~

.

.

''Kita berakhir''

Aku ingat dengan baik kata-kata itu, sederhana namun sanggup memecah kesunyian saat aku mulai membuka mata hingga kembali di atas ranjang dan berteman dengan selimut tebalku.

Lama ku coba mengerti, meski tertahan antara rasa sakit dan helaan napas.

Aku terluka. Dan itu pasti, sayangnya hal yang tak terduga dari goresan luka ini telah sanggup melahirkan pikiran mengerikan yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Aku ingin pergi...

Mengakhiri luapan sakit ini hingga ke dasar bumi. Ampuni aku Tuhan, kau boleh menanyakanku saat aku sampai di Kerajaanmu.

.

.

**Braakkk**

Terdengar derit pintu yang di buka cukup keras.

''Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika jadi kau!''

Pekik suara lelaki, tepat di belakang Jaejoong yang hendak memotong urat nadinya—dengan sebilah pisau— yang tidak cukup besar namun sanggup untuk menembus kulit putihnya.

''Ka..kau— apa yang yang kau lakukan disini Yunho-ah..?!'' Jaejoong buka suara dengan keterkejutannya; kendati ia sendiri tau jawaban apa yang 'kan terlontar dari sosok lelaki itu.

''...''

.

.

Hening

Seolah kebisuan menjadi dinding diantara keduanya, hanya tatapan terkunci dari dua pasang mata selama sejenak; dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Menyisakan embusan napas di dalam ruangan terbesar untuk ukuran eksekusi.

''Kau makhluk terbodoh yang pernah kukenal Jaejoong-ah, dan kabar baiknya: aku menjadi lebih menyedihkan karna mencintai lelaki bodoh sepertimu'' ujar Yunho mengepalkan tangan sementara tangannya yang lain ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

''Dia meninggalkanku lagi Yun, Soojin pergi demi pengusaha kaya itu'' Isak jaejoong mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan tajam seorang Jung Yunho.

"Aku lelah meyakinkanmu, kau jauh lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya; tidakkah kau lihat aku yang selalu bertahan untukmu, menjerit saat kau menggenggam tangannya, terluka saat kau menangis karenanya, huh..?!'' Ujar Yunho mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Jaejoong, dengan airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

''Yunho...'' Jaejoong mendongak mencoba menatap lekat lelaki di hadapannya.

''Tidak seharusnya kau lakukan ini Jaejoong-ah, aku sudah cukup terbunuh melihatmu bersamanya; haruskah aku menyaksikan kau juga mengakhiri hidupmu demi wanita itu?''

''Kau tidak akan mengerti Yun..''

''Katakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri Kim Jaejoong, sampai tahap seperti apa kau mengerti tentang kehidupan ini hingga nyaris menyerah?'' Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan menggenggam erat tangan dingin lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

''Ya! Aku memang bodoh karena mencintainya, dan bahkan hampir melamarnya setelah satu tahun kami berhubungan..."

''Aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali Joongie, dan karna pernyataan itu pula kau sudah— mendorongku hingga ketepian jurang— ''

Jaejoong berkaca-kaca ''Mianhae...''

''Untuk...?'' Yunho sedikit memicingkan mata.

''Aku membuatnya menjadi sulit.. ''

''Tidak ada penyesalan apapun Joongie, karena hatiku-lah yang memilih untuk lebih dulu mencintaimu, meski berakhir sebatas kata sahabat. Karna ketulusanku tak mengenal kata kembalian..'' Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam rengkuhan pelukkannya seraya mengelus sayang punggung lelaki itu.

''Kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku Yun, kau sangat tau itu tidak mungkin..." napas Jaejoong sedikit tercekat, entah mengapa berada dalam pelukan Yunho membuatnya sedikit gugup. Hangat, begitulah pikirnya.

Yunho sedikit memberi jarak pada pelukkannya, dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Jaejoong.." Karena kau adalah Kim Jaejoong, tidakkah itu cukup memberiku alasan..?" jawabnya tersenyum tipis namun masih dengan tatapan lekatnya.

Jaejoong menunduk; menangis. Dan situasi terburuknya di perkuat oleh fakta bahwa jantungnya berdegup tak berarturan hingga nyaris turun kedasar perutnya serta memberi sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakan, bahkan selama setahun berhubungan dengan Jang Soojin; perempuan yang masih ia cintai.

Yunho, selalu bisa membawa kenyamanan di tiap jengkal napasnya. Ia... menyukainya, hanya saja ketakutan atas sebuah batasan tentang —hubungan terlarang —antara 'penikmat sesama' membuatnya menyangkal, ia ragu mengakui bahwa ada rasa yang sama untuk sahabatnya.

''Jae..'' Suara Yunho memecah keheningan.

''Hmm...''

Yunho menarik diri, jari-jarinya ia gunakan menghapus lelehan airmata di wajah lelaki tercintanya ini.

''Berjanjilah satu hal untukku Joongie..'' gumamnya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jaejoong.

''Jika tidak terlalu sulit!" jawab Jaejoong dengan anggukan.

''Kau...hanya harus bahagia. Tak perduli sesulit apapun, kau tak boleh menyerah, kau mengerti. Dan...aku juga ingin minta maaf..."

''Yun...'' Jaejoong mencoba menarik napas.

''Joongie-ah, aku minta maaf karna aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ini menyiksa, kau boleh memukulku setelah ini, tapi kuharap kau akan mengerti..."

"Untuk apa Yun...?''

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, saat kedua tangannya masih menangkup pipi Jaejoong, mempertemukan bibir mereka; Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong. Seketika waktu menjadi berhenti berjalan, hanya harmoni dari detak jantung keduanya yang—terdengar naik turun. Iris Jaejoong membelalak, darahnya membeku. Sesuatu yang di sangkalnya pun membuncah dan menyebar di setiap pembuluh nadinya.

Ia membalasnya..

Detik yang ia selalu takutkan akan batasanpun, kini runtuh entah kemana; memberi definisi baru bagi kata cinta.

Lama mereka saling memagut, mengecap dan lidahnya pun berdansa di antara deretan gigi keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari segalanya akan dimulai dari sini.

Jaejoong melepaskan diri beberapa menit kemudian. Mencoba menarik napas berat dan menunggu akal sehatnya kembali.

''Sekarang aku sadar, aku tidak perlu pergi ketempat lain, untuk bisa bahagia..'' Tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah menjadi merah— bukan lantaran marah tapi karna bersemu saat ia membalas ciuman itu.

''Aku akan mencobanya...!'' sambung Jaejoong dengan penuh tekad.

''Tunggu...maksudmu, kau ingin kita berdua dalam— satu hubungan yang sedikit serius. Kau dan aku..?'' Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, kalau boleh adil...ia pun hanya menginginkan Jaejoong bahagia kepada siapapun pilihannya.

''Iya...'' jawab jaejoong se-pelan mungkin.

''Tapi...'' Yunho memberi jeda dari kalimatnya ''Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan—kita tidak akan mungkin?''

Jaejoong berbalik memunggungi Yunho yang masih dengan keterkejutan atas sikapnya.

''Awalnya seperti itu Yunho-ah, sekarang tidak lagi. Karna kau...kau selalu mengisi udaraku dengan kebaikan, dan kau juga yang selalu berdiri di saat aku membutuhkan dan di tiap detik yang kulewati kaupun tak henti-hentinya membuatku merasa dicintai olehmu.''

Yunho tergelak, airmatanya pun turun kembali dan kali ini wujud dari letupan bahagianya.

Setidaknya, harapan baru muncul sebagai hadiah dari buah penantian panjangnya. Ditariknya kembali tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan dipeluk se-erat mungkin; seolah satu menitnya terlalu berharga untuk melepaskan lelakinya kini.

Diciumnya tengkuk leher belakang Jaejoong. ''Gomawo... Joongie -ah, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesalinya; aku tidak bisa berjanji tapi...aku akan selalu menggenggam tangan ini. "Bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya, beberapa saat yang lalu kala ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya untuk seseorang yang bahkan—tak layak di sebut manusia.

"Aku mempercayaimu...sebanyak kau mencintaiku Jung yunho...'' gumam Jaejoong membalikkan badannya; dan tatapan merekapun bertemu. Tak perlu waktu lama saat keduanya mengulang kembali ciuman yang baru saja memberi ikatan atas nama cinta.

.

.

.

.

_Saat sesuatu itu pergi_

_Menyisakan ruang kosong_

_Berbekas noda dan jejak..._

_Tak ayal lukapun datang_

_Mengisi palung hati terdalam_

_Bentangan sesalpun menyerta_

_Mengutuk segala kenangan lama_

_Janganlah memilih pergi_

_Bangunlah dan tetap berdiri_

_Pupuskan segala batasan_

_Menyambut sebuah harapan_

_Bahagia itu nyata..._

_Bahagia itu sederhana_

_Hanya saat kau percaya_

_Musnahkan lelah untuk mencoba_

_Karena menyesal tak layak untuk disapa..._

(Goresan pena tengah malam)

**By, phantomirotic **

.

.

* * *

><p>—Fin—<p>

.

.

A/N: Annyeoooonggggg...

Mianhae kalau sangat gaje /bungkuk dalam''

Welcome back to my sister and our beloved Author 'ReDeVil' a big thank you infinitely for a support and assistance you gave..

I will always remember every kindness...

Gomawoyo my sister..

Terima kasih juga buat yg kemarin udah mampir di 'Joongie and the Kitty' besar trima kasihku utk kalian /kasih coklat satu '' xD

Dan yang udah nge-fave atopun follow juga trma kasih buanyaaak /bungkuk''

Sebenrnya tuh ficlet punya pre-quel namun krn kurangnya peminat so...di anggurin ajj deh hehe XDD

Well, karna ini sudah 14 february itu artinya...

Selamattttt hari kartini semuanyaaaaaa hahaha/plakkk

Okey, love is when you sleep at night and only thinking about the one you love and greet the morning with the one you love in your mind again...

HAPPY VAL DAY'S GUYSSSS

I love u all ~

Ripiuuuuuuuuu plisssssss~

xoxo for u guys,

**bearkiss**


End file.
